


Tonight (I'm loving you)

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun has fantasized about being touched by Hoseok many times, about rough hands and bitemarks and blooming red and purple.But Hoseok is handling him like he is made of the most precious thing he’s ever held.





	Tonight (I'm loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, just wanted to write some soft smutty Kiho~
> 
> Also I couldn't find a fitting title and Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight" started playing while I was tagging, so that's where it is from.

“Hey” Kihyun enters, taking his shoes off beside the door and shutting it with his shoulder.

“Hi” Hoseok goes, still looking out of the window, to the city underneath.

“I knew you wouldn’t be sleeping, I brought tea”

Kihyun sits next to him, on the floor, leaving the two steaming cups on the carpet. It’s a quiet night, even though the roads are buzzing with cars, lights flickering on and off around them. They are on the 9th floor, in a luxurious hotel in Berlin, a couple hours after their concert.

It also happens to be their one month anniversary.

One month since that time they were left alone in the practice room and Hoseok was staring at him singing for twenty whole minutes without talking or moving, until Kihyun stopped mid-song to ask him what’s wrong, only to receive silence and Hoseok’s eyes, lost, stuck on the curtains, the mirrors, the floor and everything not-Kihyun.

One month since Kihyun made Hoseok look at him and tell him what’s wrong and they ended up kissing, Kihyun on Hoseok’s lap on that uncomfortable chair, Hoseok moaning into his mouth and neck and collarbones, hands holding him close, making sure he’ll never leave.

Kihyun had hidden deep inside, almost forgotten his feelings about Hoseok, until then. Because they are bandmates and men and he couldn’t let a stupid crush on the older trainee ruin both their and the whole group’s career and the company’s reputation.

But Hoseok, for the last six years has been nothing but kind to him. Patiently composing together, making sure he was never left alone at the practice rooms late at night, saving hot water for when Kihyun would come back. Hoseok comforting him during No Mercy with the subtle touches Kihyun so much needed and even after their debut cuddling together on the couch when the younger one couldn’t sleep.

Kihyun was so enchanted by their relationship, the affection and the mutual respect and all the sleepless nights spend on their balcony that he missed the way Hoseok’s eyes would light up sometimes when they met his own and how his hands would linger on Kihyun’s body for a little too long.

After that night in the practice room, they had almost no time alone, their concert’s preparations hectic, traveling with little to no sleep, changing roommates every couple of days, ending up with everyone except each other, until this night, all to themselves.

“Can I kiss you?” Hoseok timidly asks, playing with the carpet, pulling the loose strands and Kihyun finds him so adorable, out of his usual intimidating and confident self.

“Please do Hoseok” Kihyun chuckles, taking the initiative to caress Hoseok’s cheeks, wonderfully blushing under the dull light of their room’s bedside lamp and feels him shifting closer, until soft breath brushes Kihyun’s lips and then being replaced by Hoseok’s mouth, feather light and experimenting.

Kihyun has fantasized about being touched by Hoseok many times, about rough hands and bitemarks and blooming red and purple. But Hoseok is handling him like he is made of the most precious thing he’s ever held and Kihyun wants more of it, fully knowing that it may be a little early, except that other chances to spend the night together won’t come soon and they need to make the most of this one.

Kihyun breaks the kiss, standing and holding his hand out, reaching for Hoseok, guiding him backwards, until Hoseok’s knees hit on the mattress and he falls on top of it, moving closer to the headboard with Kihyun following, climbing on his form, seated on Hoseok’s tights.

They kiss again, Hoseok tugging at Kihyun’s shirt, his eyes asking for permission to remove it and when he does, Kihyun returns the favor. He likes Hoseok’s body more than he would ever admit. The pale skin, the strong muscles, the short stubble across his body that even their fans don’t notice. Kihyun runs his hands down Hoseok’s torso, to his stomach and back to his shoulders.

Hoseok shies off the touches, Kihyun stopping him from reaching the lamp.

“I want to be able to see you”

“But I…” Hoseok hides his face behind his arm.

“You are the most beautiful man on this earth” Kihyun takes it between his own, placing Hoseok’s palm on his chest, his heartbeat unsteady and fast, stopping every time their gazes meet.

Hoseok nods, putting his whole body in use on their next kiss, hands drawing the exhaustion off Kihyun’s back, hips lifting in a way so dangerous and welcoming for Kihyun to settle between Hoseok’s legs, kisses wet, traveling down to the waistband of his boxers.

Kihyun likes to tease. He stops just before his mouth is on Hoseok’s lower belly and kisses his way back up, enough times to feel the man beneath him getting hard and panting his name, begging Kihyun to touch him more. Kihyun has never done this again, he’s only read about it and hopes he doesn’t look as curious and a bit socked when he at last pulls Hoseok’s sweatpants and underwear down, revealing what he’s seen countless times before, just not in that state.

Kihyun takes Hoseok’s pants all the way off and fully appreciates him. His eyes are closed, breathing deep, stomach muscles flexing making his member jump on his thigh. Kihyun takes it in his hand, experimentally stroking, Hoseok’s moan breaking the silence.

“Kihyun” a breathy whisper reaches his ears.

“Yes?” Kihyun leans closer to listen, following Hoseok’s hand pointing at his suitcase.

“I brought lube, it was for me but we could…if you wanted to…” his voice trails off and Kihyun is off the bed, finding the plain white bottle with ease.

“And take your pants off, please” he adds, Kihyun discarding the offensive piece of clothing before climbing again on the bed, Hoseok trapping him in his arms, pushing their bodies flush together and the skin on skin contact, along with the warmth Hoseok is radiating more intimate than anything Kihyun has experienced before.

He wants to spoil Hoseok, to tell him how much he loves his laugh and his pout and the way he tries to be quiet every morning but wakes Kihyun up anyway. Instead he caresses Hoseok’s hair, his other hand sloppily bringing their members together, palming and stroking until he is hard himself and Hoseok’s speech is not the least coherent.

They grind on each other and Hoseok’s hand comes around their erections too and it would be awkward, even funny if they weren’t both so turned on. Kihyun slides a hand to Hoseok’s entrance and all movement stops, looking at each other.

“I haven’t done this before” Kihyun mutters, scared of hurting Hoseok.

“You want to?”

“Like hell”

“Lube your fingers and fuck me” Hoseok states, boldly for the first time.

Kihyun is unsure of his movements, every little jerk of Hoseok’s pelvis and every groan leaving his lips making his hands steadier, working Hoseok open with two fingers, slowly, until he is dripping lube and precum on the sheets, on all fours with Kihyun kissing down his arching spine.

Hoseok falls on the bed, turning around to face Kihyun, lifting his legs slightly, for the other man to lift them, skin red and smooth to the touch and Kihyun wants nothing more than to keep touching Hoseok for the rest of the night when he enters him, taking in the strange sensation, tight and warm, watching Hoseok’s discomfort turn to a smirk, urging Kihyun to move.

It feels like flying, floating, something even better. It smells of Hoseok and something sweet, as they kiss and Kihyun makes love whispering between thrusts how much he adores Hoseok, mouthing his neck, jerking him off, feeling his own orgasm coming. He doesn’t stop moving, riding his high still in Hoseok, who needed a few more long tugs to come, sticky on his stomach and Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun feels like the luckiest person on earth but also kind of gross and extremely sleepy, wiping the sheets and himself and Hoseok and falling on top of him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, warm and comfortable.

“I love you so much” he says to Hoseok’s form, watching him smile in his sleep, sure he knows.

The cleaner the next morning finds two cups of tea on the floor, gone cold long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
